whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Watanagashi-hen
Watanagashi-hen '(綿流し編, ''Cotton Drifting Chapter) was the second question arc in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, released on December 29, 2002. It follows Onikakushi-hen, precedes Tatarigoroshi-hen, and is best known for being the first appearance of Sonozaki Shion and for revealing a more sensitive side to Sonozaki Mion. As in the previous arc, the story is related from the viewpoint of Maebara Keiichi. Plot Keiichi wins a game tournament, and gives his prize to Ryūgū Rena. He goes, alone, to eat at Angel Mort, where he meets a girl he thinks is Mion, but who is actually her twin sister Shion. The Watanagashi Festival is discussed, and sister's relationships with each other and with Keiichi are the main focus of this chapter. The group attends the Festival, where Tomitake Jirō and Takano Miyo are introduced, and the curse discussed. Shion and Keiichi join them in breaking into the ritual tool shed of the temple, and make some disturbing discoveries. Tomitake and Takano are found dead soon after, having broken an important rule in entering the shed without permission, and Shion wonders if the two of them are meant to "disappear." Tensions rise as more people in the village mysteriously go missing. Mion has been behaving strangely, and the Shion that Keiichi has been talking to on the phone the past few days may not be Shion at all. Mion is officially the primary suspect in the disappearances. Keiichi confides in Rena, and both are approached by Oishi with the intent to gain entry to the Sonozaki house. They go to the house of their own accord, where Keiichi confesses his misdeed on the night of the Festival and Rena lays out their evidence and theories as to what Mion has done. Revelations about the Sonozaki family and old village legends are made, after which she gets Keiichi to talk to her privately so that she can confess her misdeeds. She reveals that Shion is still alive, and takes him to her. The truth of how things ended up this way is revealed in a hidden torture chamber, and his "last wish" may be the only thing that can save any of them. Watanagashi-hen TIPS Anime Episodes Chapter One: Jealousy Chapter Two: Takano Chapter Three: Lies Chapter Four: Wish Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Watanagashi-hen. Spoilers only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *Hōjō Satoshi' Deaths *'Tomitake Jirō, killed himself on the night of the Watanagashi June 19, 1983 by scratching out his own throat. *Takano Miyo, killed and burned in a oil drum in Gifu Mountains on the night of the Watanagashi June 19, 1983. Upon investigation, the corpse had been dead for over 24 hours, which conflicts with Takano's reported appearance during the Watanagashi festival. *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō, killed in the Sonozaki torture chamber. His body was found in a well June 23, 1983. *Furude Rika, tortured and killed in the Sonozaki torture chamber. Her body was found dead in a well on June 23, 1983. *Hōjō Satoko, tortured in the Sonozaki torture chamber, and later found dead in a well on June 23, 1983. *Sonozaki Oryō, thought to be ill in her home. Her corpse was found in a well on June 23, 1983. *Sonozaki Shion, became mentally ill after she was rescued by police on June 23, 1983. Fell off of her apartment building she was at in Shishibone and broke her neck on June 28, 1983. *Sonozaki Mion, died on June 23, 1983 after falling from a built-in ladder in the well in the Sonozaki torture chamber. *Maebara Keiichi, 'stabbed in the stomach on June 23, 1983. Died a few days later in the hospital after he started to hallucinate an undead Mion coming back to torture him. Answer Arc See ''Meakashi-hen. I cannot quench your thirst Because even if you yearn for the truth, you refuse to believe in it. I cannot quench your thirst Because no such truth exists that you are in anticipation for. But I still want to quench your thirst. Because I am the one that put you into the desert. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Question Arcs Category:Bad End